Maman, réveille toi
by Daelyaa
Summary: Severus est content de faire des potions avec sa Maman, mais il ne comprend pas pourquoi elle lui dit de monter dans sa chambre si vite. Qu'est-ce qui se passe Maman ?


Bonjour !

Aujourd'hui je vous propose encore un petit OS, mais un peu spécial celui là ! _**Je participe au concours hp de Short Edition donc je me fais de la pub J'ai participé avec "Mais il m'aime encore..." un OS que j'ai publié y'a pas longtemps.**_

Maman, réveille toi

Je suis assis sur la table de la cuisine, à côté de Maman. Elle est en train de faire une potion, une jolie potion de couleur verte. Maman aussi elle est jolie quand elle fait de la magie. Elle a attaché ses cheveux mais il y a quelques mèches qui se sont enfuies de son chignon, et qui vont dans ses yeux. Ses yeux ils sont contents quand elle fait de la magie, ils brillent comme les lumières du beau quartier de la ville.

J'aime bien quand on est que tous les deux et qu'elle fait de la magie. Elle a un beau sourire. Son sourire quand elle est contente, c'est le plus beau sourire du monde d'abord.

-Mon chéri tu peux me donner la fiole avec le liquide brillant s'il te plaît ?

Je hoche ma tête et j'attrape ce qu'elle m'a demandé. Je suis content de pouvoir l'aider.

-C'est quoi comme ingrédient ?

-De la salive de fée. Ça soigne. répond Maman, et je trouve que sa voix et trop jolie quand elle me parle de potions.

-Et c'est quoi que tu fabriques ?

-Un filtre revigorant.

-Je vais apprendre à en faire quand je serai à Poudlard?

Maman m'a parlé de Poudlard. C'est l'école des sorciers, j'irai quand j'aurai 11 ans et j'apprendrai à faire de la magie.

Maman m'a dit de jamais parler de magie quand Papa est là, mais je sais pas pourquoi. Je crois qu'il est jaloux parce que lui c'est un moldu -ça veut dire qu'il peut pas faire de magie.

-Oui, en 5ème année, mais je suis sûre que tu sauras le faire avant. répond Maman en caressant ma joue, sans arrêter de regarder sa potion.

-Ah oui ? je demande, heureux que Maman pense que je serai bon en potion.

-Oui. me sourit Maman.

J'ai envie d'être bon en potions, parce que Maman adore ça. Elle serait très fière de moi si c'était le cas et je veux que Maman soit fière de moi. Papa il jamais fier, lui, même quand la maîtresse écrit sur mon cahier de liaison que je lis très très très bien pour mon âge ! Moi j'ai que 6 ans et je lis déjà des livres de grands tout seul !

Maman est contente que je sache lire. Elle dit que je suis un petit garçon très intelligent et que je pourrai avoir un bel avenir. Elle a l'air triste quand elle dit ça, et je sais pas pourquoi.

Maman me dit plus rien, alors je commence à chanter la chanson pour le spectacle de l'école, même si je le ferai pas. Je le fais jamais.

-There was a man who lived in the moon. In the moon. In the moon. There was a man who lived in the moon. And his name was Aiken Drum.

Maman sourit.

-Tu chantes bien mon chéri, mais

tais-toi s'il te plaît, je suis fatiguée et tu me déconcentres.

-Pardon. je murmure en baissant la tête.

-C'est pas grave, ne t'inquiète pas.

Elle caresse encore ma joue. J'aime bien quand Maman caresse ma joue, mais j'aime pas quand c'est Papa. Lui il caresse trop fort…

Je ne dis plus rien, je regarde juste Maman.

Je vois qu'elle regarde souvent par la fenêtre, mais je sais pas pourquoi.

Soudain, elle sursaute, et lâche l'ingrédient qu'elle a dans la main.

-Severus, monte dans ta chambre, et fais comme si tu dormais. Vite.

-Pourquoi ?

-Ne pose pas de questions ! crie Maman en me faisant descendre de la table.

Elle bouge vite ses bras et on dirait qu'elle a peur, ça me fait peur à moi aussi.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Maman ?

-Je t'ai dis de monter Severus ! Il faut vraiment que tu ailles te coucher mon chéri ! S'il te plaît, fait plaisir à Maman, vas dans ton lit, et vite !

Vu comme Maman elle crie, il vaut mieux que je fasse comme elle a dit.

Même si je m'inquiète un peu, je cours en haut et je vais dans ma chambre. Je ferme la porte, et je me mets sous la couette.

J'ai à peine fait ça que j'entends la porte de claquer, et la voix de Papa qui hurle.

-Eileen ! J't'ai dis quoi sur tes trucs d'anormaux ?! Pas de magie sous mon toit !

Pourquoi Papa crie sur Maman ? Elle a rien fait !

-Je suis désolée Tobias, je…

Et pourquoi la voix de Maman elle est toute triste comme ça ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe Maman !

-T'es désolé de rien du tout, ouais, salope ! Sinon t'écouterai ce que je te dis ! Je suis sûre que t'as encore montré ça au gamin ! J't'ai déjà dis que j'voulais pas ! Il ira pas dans ton école bizarre, tu m'entends !

J'entends un bruit bizarre. Comme quand Papa me fait mal.

-Je te promets que j'étais toute seule… Severus dort.

Faut pas dire de mensonges Maman, c'est toi qui l'a dit !

-Ah ouais ? Bah j'ai qu'à aller voir s'il dort !

-Non ! Laisse le, il dort je t'ai dis, tu vas le réveiller.

-Ah tu me tiens tête en plus ! Tu devrais apprendre à rester à ta place, sale bonne femme !

J'entends encore ce bruit bizarre que j'aime pas.

-Mais Tobias je veux juste que tu laisses Severus dormir ! Il a école demain et il est petit, il faut qu'il se repose !

-Et ben laisse moi aller vérifier qu'il dort alors !

-NON !

Y'a encore un bruit que j'aime pas. Et un autre. Et encore un. Et un plus fort. Et un encore encore encore plus fort. Et j'entends un bruit comme quand Tim tombe à l'école, mais plus fort, et sans les pleurs. J'aime pas ça du tout. Ça me fait un peu peur.

Alors je ferme mes yeux. Je ferme mes yeux très très forts et je pense à une petite boule qui roule dans un labyrinthe. Ça m'endort tout le temps.

Le dernier bruit que j'entends, c'est encore Papa qui crie.

Et je m'endors.

Je me réveille le lendemain matin quand je sens le soleil sur mes yeux. C'est pas normal ça. Maman vient toujours me réveiller avant le soleil pour que je me prépare pour l'école.

Elle a peut être oublié.

Je descends de mon lit, et mes petits pieds touchent le sol tout froid. Je préfère quand Maman me porte.

Maman avait préparé mes amis sur la commode hier alors j'enlève mon pyjama et je les mets. Ça fait longtemps que je m'habille tout seul comme un grand, et Maman est très contente de ça.

Une fois que je suis tout habillé, je sors de ma chambre et je descends pour prendre mon petit déjeuner, mais quand j'arrive en bas des escaliers je vois un truc pas normal.

Il y a comme une forme de quelqu'un avec du rouge autour.

Je cours jusque là, inquiet, et là je vois que c'est Maman. Pourquoi est-ce que Maman s'est endormie dans les escalier ? Et pourquoi y'a du rouge autour de sa tête C'est quand même pas du sang ? Non…Pourquoi est-ce que Maman saignerait ? Et pourquoi sa joue elle est un peu rouge et le dessous de son œil un peu bleu ? C'est comme quand papa me fait du mal. J'aime pas ça. Je pleure un petit peu parce que je suis triste que Papa ait fait du mal à Maman, parce que c'est sûr qu'il lui a fait du mal.

Je suis content qu'il dorme parce qu'il m'aurait dit qu'un homme ça pleure pas, mais moi je suis pas un homme, je suis un petit garçon !

Je secoue un peu le bras de Maman ; il faut qu'elle se réveille, elle doit m'emmener à l'école quand ça sera l'heure.

-Maman, Maman faut se réveiller.

Mais elle se réveille pas alors je la secoue plus fort. Je secoue son épaule cette fois, et ça tête elle bouge en même temps.

-Maman ! Maman allez réveille toi ! Il faut Maman ! Maman !

Je pleure encore plus quand elle se réveille pas.

Je crois que j'ai compris.

Lola l'autre jour elle m'a raconté que son papy il est parti au ciel, et elle m'a expliqué qu'il s'était endormi mais qu'il s'était jamais réveillé. J'ai demandé à la maîtresse ce que ça voulait dire partir au ciel et elle m'a dit que quand les gens sont trop vieux, ils ne peuvent pas continuer de marcher, de parler, de respirer, sinon ça prendrait trop de place sur Terre, et y aurait plus de place pour les petits enfants comme moi, alors ils partent au ciel.

Mais Maman, elle est pas vieille, alors pourquoi elle se réveille pas ! Je veux pas que ma Maman parte au ciel, moi ! Je veux qu'elle se réveille !

J'essaie de la secouer une dernière fois, et je pleure en même temps. Mes larmes ont un goût de sel quand elles arrivent dans ma bouche, c'est pas bon.

-Maman, réveille toi...

Mais Maman elle s'est pas réveillée. Ni ce matin, ni jamais. Elle est partie au ciel, avec le papy de Lola.

Voilà, voilà, c'est un peu triste, mais est-ce que ça vous a plu ?

Bizzz Daelyaa


End file.
